My So Called Wife
"My So Called Wife" is the thirteenth episode in season 2 of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. The episode aired on July 15, 2005. Plot Coco's recent lunacy begins to annoy Mr. Herriman and several of the Foster's residents. With Coco's wackiness even more prominent than ever, Herriman informs Mac and Bloo that a rich benefactor is considering giving Foster's an enormous sum of money to see if it is a worthy institution. Fearing that Coco could scare off the benefactor, Herriman enlists Mac and Bloo to keep Coco out of the way long enough to presuade the benefactor into providing the money, and in return he will reward them both with jet cars (per Bloo's request). Once the benefactor has arrived, the task of keeping Coco under control is difficult for both Mac and Bloo, but the duo manage to keep her out of sight for the most part. Unfortunately, the benefactor disapproves of Foster's for not having "invisible" imaginary friends and is ready to leave the premise until he discovers Coco and mistakenly believes her to be Mr. Herriman's wife. With his mind changed, he invites Herriman and Coco to attend his "Annual Charity Gala" at his Mansion, with the prize being the money he promisesd to donate to the house. With little time to teach Coco how to be refined and well-mannered before the Gala, Mr. Herriman begins teaching her about how to be sophisticated. Meanwhile as a side-plot, Mac and Frankie are left to educate Bloo about sarcasm since he doesn't understand it, (Mr. Herriman was being sarcastic when he and Mac were promised jet cars). At first the lessons for both Bloo and Coco prove to be of little success but eventually, Coco manages to be well sophisticated just in time before the Gala, and Bloo manages to understand sarcasm, thus he and Mac opt to join the Gala as well, under their charity's aliases "Jet Cars for Tots." During the night of the Gala, Coco accidentally hits her head and regains her lunacy, but fortunately her lunacy winds up allowing her and Herriman to advance to the finals of the Gala's tournament where they must face off against Mac and Bloo (whom have lasted to the finals as well) in a joust featuring jet cars. Mac and Bloo win the joust when Coco and Herriman are forced to bail out. In the process, Coco saves Herriman's life, who as a result gains a new respect for her. To everyone's shock at the Gala, the benefactor is revealed to be a phony as the money he promised was nothing more than mere garbage. Realizing his mistake, the crazed benefactor makes a hasty retreat just as the mansion's real owner appears and imprisons everyone in attendance for trespassing (including Mac, Bloo, Coco, and Herriman). With no money, and having competed in a contest for no reason at all, the group returns to Foster's to resume their normal lives. Fortunately during one of Coco's antics, she lays an egg that reveals a ton of money inside of it, claimed to be "more than what the benefactor had offered". With the new wealth, Herriman saves it for Foster's and buys the jet cars for Mac and Bloo as he had promised them after all. Following Quotes From the Episode Mac: "You're not wealthy at all! Are you?" Bloo: "You lied to us!" Ben E. Factor: "No, I was just being sarcastic!" Bloo: "No, you weren't! I know all about sarcasm and this my friend was not sarcasm!" Ben E. Factor: "Oh. Well, then...." away Elderly Rich Man: Off Screen "Hey..........." Elderly Rich Man: "What are all you people doing in my mansion?" Coco: And Playing Harmonica In Jail House "Wa, wa, wo, wa, wa, wa, wa, wo, wa, wa............" Mac: (refering to Ben E. Factor) "I can't believe he was some crazy guy pretending to be a benefactor the whole time." Dr. Alfred Einsfodhiddle: "I can't believe I wasted an entire year of my 'Simon Says' training." Police Man: "Okay, folks.........you're free to go........I hope this long night in jail has taught you not to trespass ever again." Mac: "What a crazy night........." Trivia *'Running Gags:' **Bloo not understanding sarcasm, or the fact they won't be getting jet cars. *This is the second time that Coco is called a "bird-airplane-plant thing". *Madame Foster is absent in this episode, and Eduardo and Wilt appear briefly, but have no dialogue. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Duchess